2gether At Last
by darkqueen6
Summary: Chapters 1&2 edited! Things get pretty weird 4 the inu-gang espesially when Kouga wants to join their group(to be with kagome)Many things start to happen ppls feelings start to show,love triangle,etc will they all be able to set things straight? plz R
1. Default Chapter

  A/N: I edited this chapter and chapter 2 because it was pretty bad. I finally stopped being a lazy bum, so I hope u enjoy!!!!   
  
(my side or side comments)  
  
'character thinking in mind'  
  
- narration  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Die, Naraku!!!!!!" Inu-yasha yells out, as he uses his Tetsushiga's special attack to hit Naraku. Then Naraku is cut into pecies, but he starts to laugh (as usual). Then a big blast of miasma comes out, and the whole inu-gang jumps for cover. After a couple minutes, the miasma clears and Naraku is no where to be seen.  
  
Inu-yasha: "Where the hell is that bastard!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku: "Always running away, what a coward."  
  
Inu-yasha: "I swore to Kikyo, that I would kill him!!!!!"  
  
Kagome: 'Why does he always have to think about her?!'  
  
Sango: "You pervert!!!!" -She slaps Miroku in the face  
  
Miroku: 'I should do this more quietly, then I could…. (in his own lil perverted world)  
  
-Then all of a sudden, a big wind tornado comes.  
  
Inu-yasha : "Just what I needed"  
  
Kouga: "Kagome, how I missed u!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome: "Hey Kouga!"  
  
 Kouga: "Come with me, far away from this dog turd and we'll be together forever!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha: "Why you lil piece of shit" (and as usual he charges at Kouga with is sword ready to slice the crap out of him)  
  
Kagome (looking pissed) "SIT!!!"  
  
Shippou: "That's what u get, dog crap!!!"  
  
BONK!!!!- 5 bumps appear on his head  
  
Shippou: "wa wa wa" (crying)  
  
Sango: "I guess Shippou's learning his language from Kouga."  
  
Miroku: "Indeed, I think Kouga is a better influence to him than Inu-yasha."  
  
Inu-yasha : "Your supposed to be on my side!"  
  
Miroku: "I am"  
  
Kagome: "Kouga, I can't leave with you, I…  
  
Kouga: "So, you're still goin to stay with dog breath?!"  
  
Kagome: "His name is Inu-yasha (looking annoyed)  
  
Kouga: "Ewwl-waka?"  
  
Kagome: 'this is hopeless'  
  
-Kouga and Kagome are now having a lil chat, on where the other jewel might be  
  
Inu-yasha : "Wolf boy prepare to die!!!!" -Inu-yasha charges at Kouga, again  
  
Kouga: "That's my line!!!"  
  
Kagome: "I think it's time for you to go Kouga, bye, Inu-yasha SIT!"  
  
Inu-yasha : Noooooooooo!!!! - he slams to the ground 3 times.  
  
Kouga: "Bye Kagome, I'll see you soon" -Then he leaves  
  
Inu-yasha : "Nooo!!! Come back here!!!" -but no one could hear him since his face was in the dirt  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

(my side or side comments)

'_character thinking in mind'_

- narration

-Later that day Kouga came back

Kouga: "Kagome I told you I'd come back for u!!"

Kagome: "Oh hi Kouga"

Inu-yasha: "We were better off without you, wolf boy!!!"

Shippou: _'what does he mean by WE'_

Miroku: _'And I thought I was going to get some sleep'_

Kouga: "I've decided, that I wanted to be with to always, Kagome and to make sure dog boy doesn't pull anything funny."

Inu-yasha: "That's my line!!!!" (and he gets ready to strike Kouga)

Kagome: "SIT!!! Kouga' what about your wolf tribe?

Kouga: They'll be fine, they need to know how to take care of themselves when I'm not there -then he gives Kagome flowers

Kagome: (touched) Oh, Thank 

Inu-yasha: '_That, that…HOW DARE HE'_

Sango: "Kagome you're so lucky!!! I wish I could have those beautiful flowers, instead I got this per- you pervert!!!!"

-Sango slaps Miroku on the face

Miroku: _'Dam it, I thought she was distracted, what does she mean instead I got this pervert?'_

Shippou: "I know, those flowers are beautiful. Inu-yasha wouldn't be able to pick those, he'd probably pick a up a weed or two since he doesn't know what pretty looks like." - **BONK!!!! -**Shippou is now lying down unconscious 

Inu-yasha: (pretty pissed off now) "You are **not** going to be traveling with us wolf!!!!"

Kagome: "All right lets vote, who wants Kouga to come with us. - Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango raised there hands, they were all thinking he could help them kill Naraku. "Now who doesn't want him to come -Only Inu-yasha raised his two hands.

Shippou: "Even with 2 two hands, your out numbered, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha -His laughter didn't last very long though. **BONK!!! **7 bumps appeared on his head

Inu-yasha: "Fine, you could come along, but don't think I let you off that easy" -but Kouga wasn't listening he was two busy clasping Kagome's hands.

Kouga: "At last, we'll finally be together!"

Inu-yasha: "Are you even listening two me?!!!!!" -Kagome pushes Kouga's hands away

Kouga: "Oh, dog boy did you whine 4 something?"

Inu-yasha: "That's it, I'm going to kill him!!!!!!!"

Sango: "Maybe we shouldn't have voted 4 Kouga."

Miroku: "Indeed" -Inu-yasha stops charging at Kouga 

Inu-yasha: "NOW YOU SAY THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha calm down"

Inu-yasha: "Calm down? That's what you say? This is because of you, wanting to be with wolf crap!!!"

Kouga: "Hey, watch your mouth pu-

Inu-yasha: "Shut the fuck up!!! I don't want to ever look at you again!!!"

Kouga: "That's fine with me, I don't want a puppy staring at me."

Inu-yasha: "Not you!!!!"

Shippou: _'He's going to be so sited' _-Inu-yasha walks off in the direction of his favorite tree

Kagome: (silent)

Kouga: Well that's what that puppy gets, ha ha ha ha ha - He doesn't get to laugh that long though, because he was the only one laughing and everyone is giving him a super freaky glare.

End of chapter 2


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

- Sorry if this chap is 2 short 4 u all got stupid school work that takes up my time ^_^

(my side or side comments)

" character thinking in mind"

- narration

Kag=kagome

Inu=inu-yasha

- Inu-yasha , sitting on the tree

Inu: " what's wrong with that wench!!!!" -the rest of the gang is at kades hut 

Kag: "did he really mean that, maybe I should just go home" Sango can I borrow kiara, I'm going home

Sango: sure

Shippou and kouga: Nooo!!! Don't go!!!

Kag: I'll be back, I just need to cool down - Meanwhile kikyo (sry 4 u kikyo haters I had 2 put her in ) shows up 2 Inu-yasha

Inu: kikyo!!! What r u doing here?!!!

Kikyo: I missed u Inu-yasha - inu-yasha goes and hugs her

Inu: I've missed u too - just then kagome walks into this terrible scene but they don't notice

Kikyo: Inu-yasha I've got to go (what a short visit)

Inu: be careful, if naraku does anything to u I'll I'll

Kikyo: don't worry I'll be fine and naraku can't kill me since that bandits heart is still in him -then she leaves with those soul demons then Inu-yasha turns around and sees kagome

Inu: kagome?!!

Kag: SIT!!! - Inu -yasha falls to the ground

Inu: wench, why did u do that 4!!!

Kag: I've always wondered why do u always call me name and not kikyo!!!

Inu: (silent)

Kag: I hate u Inu-yasha!!! -Then she jumps into the well

End of chapter 3

Hope all of u enjoy and plez R&R. O yeah I'm not really that good on romance so if it sucks in mushy parts tell me how to make it better


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews (nice reviewers). And for all the flamers, burn!!! (jk) Anyway thank u 4 telling me about my grammar and spelling etc. I suck at that and no ones perfect, but I'll try my best. O yeah and the style I'm writing in, I like it and it's easy to read for others and me. So if u don't like it deal with it! 

(my side or side comments)

- narration

__

'character thinking in mind ' 

Chapter 4

Kagome: (on her bed crying) "sniff sniff" _'Why does he always have to do this to me? He loves Kikyo… not me. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Maybe, I should just start liking Kouga more than a friend, and leave Inu-yasha alone since he loves Kikyo. I should go back, maybe in 3 days._

- Meanwhile back in Inu-yasha's time

Shippou: "It's all Inu-yasha's fault she left!!! You are always mean to her! No wonder she leaves, I'll bet she'll start liking Kouga soon, since he treats her nice."

Inu-yasha: (hits Shippou) Whack!!! 

Miroku: "I think Inu-yasha should apologize."

Sango: "I agree"

Kouga: "Why don't I get her, she doesn't want to see **it**again.**__**

Shippou: (just recovering) "I wish that too, but only **it **can go." _'Shoot now it will kill me'_ - Shippou now waiting for a blow from Inu-yasha but he doesn't hit him.

Inu-yasha: "No way I'm going to get her! I didn't even do anything!" **Whack!!! **(hits Shippou) 

- Two days past

Shippou: "Kagome!!!" (he runs to Kagome and hugs her)

Kouga: "Kagome!!!" (and he does the exact thing as Shippou and, surprisingly Kagome hugs him back)

Kouga: (stunned)

Inu-yasha: (stunned) '_What the hell did she just do!!!'_

Kagome: "I'm back everyone."

Miroku & Sango: "Welcome back!"

-When the group left to look for clues on Naraku's whereabouts, Kagome rode with Kouga instead of Inu-yasha.

Miroku & Sango: '_This is so weird'_

Inu-yasha: _'what's going on?!' _

Sango: _'I wonder what's going on, maybe I should talk to Kagome later.'_

- The gang didn't find any clues on Naraku's whereabouts, so they all went back to Kade's hut 

Sango: " Kagome lets go for a walk," she whispered.

Kagome: "ok" -both of them left, telling the rest they wanted to find Kagome's book together

Sango: "What's going on?"

Kagome: "What do you mean," trying to sound innocent.

Sango: " With Inu-yasha"

Kagome: "Nothing, ok" _'I can't even tell Sango about this' "_Hey, lets go back, I promised Kouga I'd let him have ramen."-Then they both go back to the hut.

Miroku: "Get anything out of her?" he whispered to Sango.

Sango: "No, how did you know?"

Miroku: "um.."

Sango: "Whatever, I'm just worried about her."

Miroku: "Don't worry, I'm here for you." (and he gives her a perverted grin)

Sango: (holding her boomerang) "oh really"

Miroku_: 'Dam it' _"Ha ha ha ha" (laughing as in he gave up)

Kagome: "Kouga, I finished making your ramen."

Kouga: "Really, thank you my mate." (don't they sound like a married couple ^_^) 

Inu-yasha: "Shut-up!!!" (then he starts to charge at Kouga)

Kagome: Inu-yasha SI - Inu-yasha stops before Kagome said the S word, grabs her hand, and takes her outside.

Kouga: "What the hell is he going to do with my Kagome?!! -He turns to rush outside, but Sango and Miroku stop him (they're standing in his way) 

Miroku: "Let them makeup"

Kouga: "No way!!! Hey, since he grabbed her, he might be sited a thousand times!!! I gotta see this!!"

Miroku: "You should leave them alone." -Then he uses his staff, to knock Kouga unconscious on the head. " Now lets go."

Shippou: "Where to?"

Miroku: "To watch Inu-yasha and Kagome of course."

Shippou: "But I thought you

- He didn't get to finish because Miroku and Sango were already heading toward the door 

Shippou: "Hey, wait for me!!!!"

End of chapter 4

Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

(my side or side comments)

- narration

__

'character thinking in mind ' 

-Meanwhile, with Kagome and Inu-yasha…

Inu-yasha: "Why are you acting so weird, with Kouga?!!"

Kagome: "I'm not acting weird! Are you jealous?"

Inu-yasha: "Nnno! Why should I be jealous of a stupid girl like you?!"

Kagome: "SIT!!!"

****

Thud!!! 

Inu-yasha: "Wench!!! Why did you do that for, I was trying to talk to you!" (Inu-yasha you don't get it *sigh*)

Kagome: "Well don't worry about me, instead you should start worrying about **KIKYO**!"

Miroku: (behind a rock watching, with Sango and Shippou) "That was a nice one."

Shippou: "Go Kagome!!!" 

Miroku: "Sh, be quiet," he said in a whisper.

Sango: _' So that's why Kagome was acting odd, Inu-yasha saw Kikyo.'_

Inu-yasha: " I'm not worried about you, wait a min you're mad about me seeing Kik-

Kagome: "SIT!! ***Thud*** I wish you were a lot nicer to me like (pause) '_Kouga'_

Inu-yasha: _'Was she about to say **KOUGA?!!!!**_'

-Then she heads back to the hut, then Sango, Miroku, and Shippou come out from behind the rock

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou: "You blew it"

Inu-yasha: (very surprised) "You, you, you TRAITORS!!!!" -Then he starts to chase them

-Later that day

Inu-yasha: (sitting on his favorite tree thinking) _'Kagome, she saw…"_

-While Inu-yasha was thinking, Shippou climbed up on his head

Shippou: "I want you to know, that you're a two-timing slime ball"-then he jumps off Inu-yasha's head and runs as fast as he can to the hut

Inu-yasha: _'That lil brat' _-then he sees Kagome and Kouga together '_What the HELL!!!'_

End of Chapter 5 

A/n: I'll think I'll leave it here 4 now. I got this stupid big violin concert in Jan and I got 2 practice a lot. Plus they gave me homework over winter break!!!! Teachers are so MEAN!!! Well neway, I hope u ppls like this chapter, O yeah, don't forget to REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!! So plz R&R!!!! 

MERRY CHRISTMAS


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank u 4 all your reviews ppl!!!!! I loved the encouragement!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in like a month stupid school, violin, and evil teachers (grrrr) took up my time. O yea if u've noticed I haven't put a disclaimer in any of my chapters…I forgot to, but u all know I don't own Inu-yasha (just the fic hehehe) but I'll start putting my disclaimer up so don't kill me, ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: Ok so what if I don't own Inu-yasha, but this fic is mine!

(my side or side comments)

'_character thinking in mind'_

- narration

Chapter 6 

Kouga: "Kagome, you're my ma- I mean woman now, right? Dogturd is out of the picture." (woman for Kouga means girlfriend since he probably doesn't know what girlfriend means) 

Inu-yasha: (remember he's on the tree listening) _'That bastard!!'_

Kagome: (probably figured out what woman meant for Kouga) "I can't Kouga, I can't be with you. You're my friend and I…

Kouga: " You love that that that PUPPY?!!"

Kagome: (silent)

Inu-yasha: _'she loves me?'_

Kouga: "Kagome, I'm not going to give up on you, and besides puppy boy loves that bitch, Kikyo." (sry for the b word I just had to call Kikyo that although she really didn't do anything, only try to kill Inu-yasha and kill Kagome and ruin their relationship)

Kagome: " How do you know her?"

Kouga: " Oh I heard about her from Miroku and Sango when they were talkin about Inu-yasha." 

Inu-yasha: _'He said my name for the first time wait, why should I care, stupid Miroku and Sango talkin behind my back, they'll pay for that'_

Kagome:( sad look) "I know he loves her, not me"

Inu-yasha: _'She really LOVES me?!!' -_Then Inu-yasha falls out of the tree, he had lost his balance after he heard Kagome admit her love for him (well sorta).

Kagome and Kouga: (shocked) " Were you listening?" 

Inu-yasha: "nnnooo"

Kagome: _'he was'_

Kagome: "SIT BOY!" Then Kagome storms off

Kouga: "Hey, puppy, Kagome is mine now so you could go with that Kikyo girl." -Then Kouga heads back to the hut to comfort Kagome. _'Kagome's mine now'_

Inu-yasha: _'Kagome, I didn't know you…'_

-The next day the group went to a village, where there was tip on the Shikon jewel.

Kouga: "Kagome want to ride with me?" (that sounded lame but only thing I could think of)

Kagome: "Sure," everyone grew silent except for Kouga, jumping up for joy then fire started to flame around Kagome. "**WHAT!!!!"**

Inu-yasha: (in a small voice) "nothing" 

Shippou:_ 'Kagome scary when she's mad, even the GREAT Inu-yasha is scared.'_

-When they reached the village there were dead bodies all over the place, and the village was torn down.

Miroku: "This was the work of a demon."

Sango: "But wouldn't it want to eat the people?" - Then all of a sudden the ground started to shake and an insect demon comes out of the ground.

Inu-yasha: "Stand back everyone, that includes you, wolf."

Kagome: "Inu-yasha the shard is on its forehead!!"

Inu-yasha: "ok" -he pulls out his sword and slashes the bug in half, which instantly kills the demon. _'What a weak demon' _-Kagome walks up to where the forehead of the demon is located, and pulls out the shard, purifying it immediately.

Kouga: "Good job Kagome!!"

Kagome: "Thank you"

Inu-yasha: (sick of this little love scene) "You don't need to compliment her this was too easy."

Kouga: "So what, Kagome's my woman, and I can compliment her any time I want."

Inu-yasha: "Shut-up beast boy!!!!!!!!" 

Shippou: Is it me or is Kagome in love with Kouga?"

Inu-yasha: (pretty mad) " It's you!!"

Miroku: "Shippou I think you're right." -Then he starts to reach for Sango, but Sango boomerang was right next to her, so he pull his hand away. (wise choice)

Kagome: _'God these people talk about me right in front of me!!!' _***CRACK CRACK**_*_

Everyone except for Kagome: _'uh-oh, I think the flames are coming back'_ they all run for their lives.

A/N: The action in this chapter sucked right, well it did to me if u want u could tell me how to fix it. Ok if u guys are waiting for the fluff it's going to come later on in the story. This chapter was not that long neither was the 5th chapter, sorry, I didn't want to keep u guys hanging so I wrote this chapter in a rush sorry. Next chapter should be longer. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 

__


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Authors Note

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for awhile and I can't update for awhile until I get my grades up. I'm kinda grounded but I can still go on the computer just not go on Instant messenger and some other sites I go to. So if you are the ppl that im me your reviews please send a regular review ok cause I won't be on for like 2-3 weeks. Please don't hate me lol, I hope you all understand. I'll try really hard to update my fic but it won't be easy.

(I don't make Ds, Cs, or Fs so don't think I made those grades) If want to sympathize with me lol e-mail me (just click on my pen name) or just e-mail me cause I feel bad cause I don't get to talk with ppl on the computer. I hope you all understand, I'm so sorry. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts jumping for joy, runs out side and screams and starts doin a hap-(ok u guys get the picture)* I was grounded but during my spring break they said I could go back! So now I'm gonna type and type and type and type……………….. And type and type and….. K on with the story!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: This is really annoying! I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA OR ANYONE ELSE THAT IS IN THE STORY! 

(my side or side comments)

'_character thinking in mind'_

- narration

-The group went back to the hut, with a very pissed off Kagome leading the way, and the rest following behind with distance.

Night time……..

Inu-yasha: _'Stupid Kouga!!!!!!!!! Maybe when he's fast asleep I can strike! Bwhahahaha!' _(I just had to give him the evil laugh)

Kouga: _'Got to stay awake, dog crap is giving me a really freaky smile, but if I sleep I can have a dream about Kagome! No! I need to…….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz' "zzzzzzzzzzzz" (_he gave in)

Inu-yasha: '_Now's my chance! Everyone's asleep.' -_Inu-yasha gets ready to strike but a voice stops him, "Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha: "WHAT?!"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha, what are you doing?"

Inu-yasha: (embarrassed) "What are you doing?" 'c_an't tell her, she'd sit me so many times'_

Kagome: _'k, I guess he won't tell me what he was doing' _ "I wanted to tell you that," she pauses, _'I can't tell him how I feel now, there's so many things going on and I ca-'_

Inu-yasha: "Kagome?!!!!"

Kagome: "Um never mind, goodnight, oh yeah don't hurt Kouga. If you do, you know what I'll do to you." Then she snuggles up in her sleeping bag and falls asleep.

Inu-yasha: '_ARRRGGG, how did she know?!!'_

- The next day Kagome announced she was going home for a week….

Shippou: "Why, did **Inu** make you mad?

Kagome: "No, I just need to catch up on my exams and school stuff."

Miroku and Sango: "We understand."

Kouga: "Exams?!" 

Miroku: "I'll explain it later."

Kouga: "You can go Kagome, but only if you come back."

Shippou: "Yeah, you have to come back."

Kagome: "Of course I will, I need to hurry before Inu-yasha co-" '_to late!'_

Inu-yasha: "Before Inu-yasha WHAT?!!!," He looks at Kagome all packed " Oh no you're NOT!!!!!!!!"

Kagome in a stern voice, "I need to go BACK!"

Inu-yasha: "Not if I can help it!" He grabs a huge rock to throw at the well, "you're never goin back the-." But he was cut short by Kouga's favorite word "SIT!" Inu-yasha crashes to the ground with the rock on top of him.

Miroku: "That ought to hurt"

Kouga: "So what, that'll keep him put for awhile."

Shippou: "yup!"

Kagome: " K guys I'm leaving see you all in a week," she waves and goes down the well _'I can't wait to take a bath!'_

10 minutes pass in feudal era, Inu-yasha recovers….

Inu-yasha: "Where's Kagome?"

Miroku, who happens to be the only one there: "Oh she left a awhile ago, and she told me to give you a message," he walks up to Inu-yasha and hits him in the head " DON'T FOLLOW ME!!!"

Inu-yasha: "What was that for?!!!" he started to rub the bump on his head.

Miroku: "That was the message," then he walks back to the hut.

Inu-yasha: '_Stupid monk! Stupid wench!' _ -Then he spots some soul collectors in the sky. '_KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!'_ (everyone's favorite person!) _' I wonder what she's doing here'_

Then starts to follow the demons.

A/N: Ok maybe this chapter wasn't so long but at least it's up! O yea my story is kinda based on the manga/anime. I hope all liked my chap and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R R&R R&R… R&R R&R 


	9. Author's Note!

A/N: I so so so so so sooooooooooooooo sorry but I have to do this....  
I'm going to postpone this story. ( Dodges knives) Please don't be mad  
or sad you should be happy. (Dodges another round of knives) I was  
going to stop the story but decided it still had a chance. But there  
is good news, I have another fic and I'm going to be working on it and  
maybe in a week I can get the 1st chapter up (starts to wait for an  
applause but receives more threats) I'll give you a preview of it and  
please forgive me (bows head 20 times) I hope you'll like this fic (it  
has no title yet if you have any ideas please tell me) I don't know  
what the title is but it's going to be a high school (in America) fic  
about Inu-yasha with all the characters, and it's mostly going to be  
inu/kag but it'll have lots of humor.  
  
Summary: Kagome and Inu-yasha have been best friends all their life  
until cooties started to get popular in 1st grade.... Inu-yasha and  
Kagome were playing in the sand box at their elementary school,  
Naraku; the 1st grade bully (he just steals your lunch he's not that  
evil) came up and yelled. "Ewwl!!! Inu-yasha has cooties!!!" Soon a  
bunch of 1st grade guys came and started to chant, "Inu and Kag  
sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes lo-," but were cut off  
short by Inu-yasha's second best friend, Miroku. "Leave them alone!"  
'Thanks Miroku, he's always there to save me,' Inu-yasha thought.  
Miroku exclaimed," You are all doin it wrong! Since he has cooties you  
need to stay 50 ft away then we can sing the song!" All the boys  
agreed. "I thought you were my friend Miroku!" Inu-yasha yelled almost  
in tears. Miroku said calmly," But I am but not when you have  
cooties." Kagome yelled at all the chanting boys," Inu-yasha's better  
than all of you!! You all are losers, right Inu-yasha," she turned to  
him but he wasn't there for he had joined the boys. "I don't want  
cooties, girls suck," Inu-yasha said. Kagome started to cry all alone  
in the sand box......... That how their friendship ended.  
  
What ya think, sad, but that's how it was like in 1st grade but don't  
worry it'll get better in high school. So I hope u all understand if  
want to know why I'm doing this check my bio. 


End file.
